fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Conbolt
"To have been tamed by punks like these... father and everyone are cowards... I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this it'll be Fairy Tail's disgrace!" — Romeo Conbolt to Thibault in "Fairy Sphere" Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,2 and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild.34 Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.5 Seven years later, his hair has grown longer, including the various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. Romeo has gained more muscle, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. Having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder.3 Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button.5 After the time skip and his joining of his father's guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.3 Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much.6 He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself.7 He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother.8 After Natsu disappears together with the Team Tenrou onTenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild,9 and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later.10 Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it.11Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee.8 Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (七色の炎　レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. * Purple Fire: Romeo creates a purple flame in his hand that can stick to objects. It was first seen against Thibault as a fireball, but extinguished by him with a puff.103104 * Blue Fire: A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties.104 * Yellow Fire: A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell.104 * Rainbow Fire:The user combines the different "colors" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame".105 Upon hitting its target, it causes an explosion.106 Purple Flare: This is variation of Fire Magic, which allows user to create and manipulate specific purple flame, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. The caster can conjure this type of fire through various parts of their body, such as their arms. Mage can use this magic in different ways, like attack, binding or support. * Purple Net: The user summons forth their Magic Seal or flame orb, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them.107 The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes.26 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Romeo also revealed some melee skills. He usually strikes with hands, at least - the legs. He is able to do some acrobatics, such as somersaults, evading attacks, owing to the reaction, as in the situation with Dan Straight. His blows are usually enhanced by Fire Magic, apparently making them stronger.31 Quotes * (To Thibault) "To have been tamed by punks like these... father and everyone are cowards... I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this it'll be Fairy Tail's disgrace!"11 Battles & Events Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Fire User